<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дело «Таман Шуд» by svetlana_ste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593954">Дело «Таман Шуд»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste'>svetlana_ste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poirot - Agatha Christie, Tamam Shud case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Mystery, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>К расследованию дела о гибели неизвестного, тело которого было найдено в декабре 1948 года на австралийском пляже Сомертон, подключился Скотленд-Ярд. Разумеется, Пуаро тоже не остался в стороне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Hastings/Mrs. Hastings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дело «Таман Шуд»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. О деле «Таман Шуд» можно почитать здесь и здесь. Русская и английская Вики немного отличаются между собой в деталях. В спорных случаях автор фика ориентируется на английскую версию.</p><p>2. Пуаро называет фигурантов дела псевдонимами, как это до самого последнего времени делала и австралийская полиция.</p><p>3. Сингапур в конце 40-ых еще оставался британской колонией, чрезвычайно важной в стратегическом отношении.</p><p>4. Дорога Смерти — Тайско-Бирманская железная дорога. Ее строили японцы во время Второй мировой силами азиатов-каторжников и военнопленных солдат антигитлеровской коалиции. Строители жили и работали в совершенно нечеловеческих условиях. Очень многие строители погибли.</p><p>5. Дороти Сэйерс и Дж. И. М. Стюарт (aka Майкл Иннес) — знаменитые английские писатели-детективщики, современники Агаты Кристи.</p><p>6. Пуаро вспоминает расследование, о котором рассказывается в романе Кристи «Пять поросят».</p><p>7. Для удобства русскоязычных читателей все размеры приводятся в метрической системе.</p><p>8. Сигареты одной марки в пачке из-под другой марки носил некто Всеволод Владимиров, больше известный как Макс фон Штирлиц.</p><p>9. Агата Кристи во время обеих Мировых войн работала медсестрой в военных госпиталях.</p><p>10. Полигон Вумера существует по-прежнему, теперь это еще и космодром.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Впервые по окончании Второй мировой я посетил Англию в августе 1949 года, после смерти одного из моих дальних родственников. Скажу честно, это оказалась нелегкая поездка.</p><p>Я хорошо помнил Лондон ревущих двадцатых — счастливый, веселый и беззаботный. Бывал в Лондоне тридцатых — придавленном Депрессией, но жизнерадостном и энергичном. Возможно, именно поэтому послевоенный Лондон потряс меня до глубины души. Не так пугали разрушенные бомбежкой дома, которые не везде еще успели восстановить, как люди: бедно одетые, усталые, растерянные, казалось, все еще ждущие новых бомбежек. Глядя на них, я чувствовал себя до неприличия благополучным, а все аргентинские проблемы представлялись сущей ерундой.</p><p>Впрочем, мне действительно было грех жаловаться. Далси оказалась прекрасной хозяйкой, умной, решительной и целеустремленной. Она сумела найти общий язык и с дикими пастухами-гаучо, и с коррумпированными аргентинскими чиновниками. Что бы ни происходило во внешнем мире, это никак не влияло на уважительное отношение местных жителей к нашей семье.</p><p>Поначалу я казался себе лишним в налаженной жизни фермы, которую на удивление быстро обустроила Далси, и однажды не без горечи ей об этом сказал. Жена уставилась на меня в полном недоумении:</p><p>— Артур, дорогой, ты действительно считаешь, что я была бы счастливее с каким-нибудь суровым строителем империи, который лучше всех знает, что делать, и оберегает супругу от малейшего ветерка?</p><p>Я взглянул на Дарси — загорелую, в огромном сомбреро, — и промямлил:</p><p>— Н-ну… наверное, тебе с ним было бы надежнее.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошел?! — она вспыхнула мгновенно, как это всегда бывало. — В элегантном салоне я зачахла бы со скуки! А для бизнеса нет ничего хуже, чем два босса, каждый из которых считает себя главным. Любимый… — она уткнулась лицом мне в грудь, — неужели ты не понимаешь, что я наслаждаюсь своей жизнью и бесконечно, от всего сердца, признательна тебе за то, что ты полностью мне доверяешь и позволяешь делать все, что я хочу?..</p><p>— Но разве не было бы лучше, если бы ты могла на меня положиться? — высказал я то, что давно меня мучило.</p><p>— Я могу на тебя положиться! — она снова рассердилась. — Я точно знаю: ты никогда не обидишь меня и не предашь. И мой образ жизни, столь нетипичный для истинной леди, ты считаешь совершенно естественным. Неужели ты думаешь, что я этого не ценю, Артур? — негромко спросила она, глядя мне в глаза. — Управление большой фермой — мое призвание, оно дарит мне радость, а твои любовь и доверие вдохновляют и окрыляют. Ты — моя отрада, моя сила, ты жизнь моя…</p><p>От изумления я потерял дар речи: Далси терпеть не могла телячьи нежности, и то, что она сейчас использовала именно их, сказало мне даже больше, чем собственно слова.</p><p>— Н-ну, если ты так к этому относишься… — промычал я.</p><p>— Именно так и отношусь! — решительно заявила она. — Всегда помни: ты даешь мне силы и вдохновение, без тебя я не могу.</p><p>После этого разговора я, пожалуй, успокоился. Конечно, порой тревога о том, что я излишне нагружаю жену мужскими делами, появляется снова, но Далси всякий раз находит нужные слова, чтобы утишить мое беспокойство. И, как ни странно, я ей верю. Не похожа моя жена на несчастную страдалицу, которая тащит на себе непосильный груз ради блага семьи. Наоборот, все наши знакомые отмечают, что миссис Гастингс всегда выглядит очень счастливой. Своим глазам и ощущениям я тоже доверяю.</p><p>Вот так мы и живем. Иногда ссоримся: жена по-прежнему быстро вспыхивает. Но очень быстро миримся.</p><p>Из наших четверых детей деловые способности Далси унаследовал лишь младший сын Джон. Он помогал маме едва ли не с тех самых пор, как научился ходить, и с каждым годом получает от управления фермой все большее удовольствие.</p><p>А вот наш первенец, Мэтью, оказался больше похож на меня. Он поступил на службу в Британский Королевский флот и всю войну провел в сражениях. Как мы боялись за Мэтью — поймет лишь тот, кто отправил ребенка на войну. К счастью, нам повезло и в этом.</p><p>***<br/>
Так что, гуляя по послевоенному Лондону, я чувствовал себя просто неприлично счастливым. Я вполне допускал, что чудесный город моей юности был на самом деле не таким уж замечательным, просто его окрашивали в яркие краски молодость и счастье от того, что я выжил в мясорубке, которая тогда казалась нам, уцелевшим, самой последней войной на Земле. Кто мог в то шальное время предположить, что всего через двадцать лет после окончания Первой мировой начнется Вторая, затмившая собой все ужасы, что когда-либо случались с человечеством…</p><p>После всего увиденного на встречу с моим давним другом Эркюлем Пуаро я шел с тревогой. Мы переписывались все годы, что я жил в Аргентине, в том числе и в войну, но письма — это одно, а личная встреча — совсем другое.</p><p>Опасения мои оправдались, но, к счастью, не в такой мере, как я боялся: Пуаро словно бы потускнел.</p><p>Он был одет в хорошо сшитый из дорогой ткани, но явно немодный костюм, словно донашивал старую нелюбимую вещь, извлеченную из самых дальних закоулков платяного шкафа. Гостиная была чисто прибрана, но напоминала скорее лавку антиквара, чем жилую комнату: все выглядело каким-то потертым. Чай, приготовленный ради моего прихода, оказался восхитительным, а вот у кексов ощущался не самый приятный привкус.</p><p>— Да, сейчас в Британии непросто, — ответил Пуаро на мой незаданный вопрос. — Впрочем, мне повезло больше, чем многим: даже в войну случаются таинственные преступления, за расследование которых готовы хорошо платить. А по сравнению с моими земляками, оказавшимися под властью Гитлера, я просто счастливец.</p><p>В тот вечер мы говорили о многом — о моей жизни в Аргентине, о войне, о делах, которые Пуаро расследовал самостоятельно или… не могу сказать, что с моей помощью, но хотя бы в моем присутствии.</p><p>Наконец я не выдержал и спросил, что мой друг думает о загадочном сомертонском преступлении, подробности которого я узнал от Мэтью, а тот — от своих австралийских друзей. Я набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, готовясь к долгому рассказу, но, к моему изумлению, Пуаро заулыбался:</p><p>— Это судьба, Гастингс! Знакомые из Скотленд-Ярда попросили меня помочь разобраться в сомертонском деле, чем я и занимаюсь последние месяцы. Думаю, сейчас я знаю даже больше, чем вы, ведь вам вряд ли известно о сенсационных июньских новостях.</p><p>— Нет, я ничего о них не слышал.</p><p>— Значит, вас ждет немало неожиданностей, мой дорогой Гастингс, совсем как в старые добрые времена. </p><p>— Как продвигается расследование?</p><p>— Хуже, чем мне хотелось бы, — Пуаро скривился. — Это дело не столько сложное, сколько запутанное. Слишком многое в нем смешалось: разные люди, разные страны, разные интересы. При этом, как нарочно, новости поступают нерегулярно и в самое неподходящее время. Например, шестого июня нынешнего года произошли два события, очень важных для следствия. Во-первых, в кармане брюк погибшего был найден клочок бумаги с очень странной надписью. Во-вторых, некто Нил МакРэй весьма странным способом сообщил полиции местонахождение пропавших отца и сына Мангноссонов. Чем же прикажете полицейским заниматься в первую очередь?!.. — Пуаро горько усмехнулся. — Впрочем, на мой взгляд, главная проблема этого дела — в ином. Оно поразительно бессистемно! Каждая новость лишь увеличивает общий хаос. К счастью, я умею наводить порядок и, надеюсь, мне это удалось и в данном случае. Но предупреждаю сразу: рассказ будет долгим...</p><p>Все последующие вечера до отлета в Аргентину я провел у моего друга. Говорили мы о разном, но непременно возвращались к сомертонскому делу. Все сказанное Пуаро я записывал и теперь, вернувшись домой (Господи, я даже не заметил, когда стал считать Аргентину домом!), упорядочиваю свои заметки, пусть и без всякой надежды их когда-нибудь опубликовать.</p><p>***<br/>
— Говоря о проблемах сомертонского дела, — неторопливо рассказывал Пуаро, — нужно начать с невозможности определить его начало. Да, вот такой каламбур! Совершенно неясно, где находится точка отсчета, где и когда был дан старт событиям, которые привели как минимум к одной смерти. Лично я склонен считать началом этой странной истории гибель Джозефа Маршалла — брата известного в Сингапуре адвоката и политика Дэвида Соула Маршалла. Тело Джозефа нашли третьего июня 1945 года в Мосмане, это пригород Сиднея. На груди покойного лежала раскрытая книга — «Рубайят» Омара Хайяма. В данном деле мы еще не раз встретимся с Хайямом; более того, если когда-нибудь будет опубликована книга о сомертонском преступлении, сильно подозреваю, что ее назовут «Слишком много Хайяма». Но это случится еще нескоро, если вообще когда-нибудь произойдет. А пока вернемся к смерти Джозефа Маршалла. Ее признали самоубийством, и я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть данный факт. Вполне возможно, что полицейские были абсолютно правы. Но я не стал бы исключать и умышленное убийство — например, расправу спецслужб с предателем.</p><p>— Неужели вы обвиняете британскую разведку в столь страшном преступлении?! — я не верил ушам.</p><p>Лицо Пуаро стало жестким:</p><p>— Я смотрел кинохронику, снятую в Освенциме и других гитлеровских концлагерях. Видел фотографии наших военнопленных, строивших Дорогу Смерти. И вот что я вам скажу, мой дорогой Гастингс: я одобрил бы все, вплоть до пыток и убийств гитлеровцев и японцев, лишь бы это позволило хоть немного облегчить участь несчастных узников. Увы, вседозволенность — обоюдоострый кинжал. Люди, привыкшие выколачивать правду любыми методами и убивать всех врагов, продолжат действовать подобным образом и в спокойные времена. Это печально, но такова жизнь.</p><p>Я не нашел, что возразить, и мой друг продолжил:</p><p>— В то самое время, когда тело Джозефа Маршалла было найдено в одном из пригородов Сиднея, в одной из клиник Сиднея работала молодая леди — назовем ее Джестиной. В августе 1945 года, то есть через два месяца после смерти Маршалла, Джестина подарила своему поклоннику, лейтенанту Альберту Боксоллу, книгу — «Рубайят» Хайяма.</p><p>— Невероятно! — об этом я услышал впервые. — По-моему, очень подозрительный поступок, вы не находите?</p><p>— Нет, не нахожу. Точнее, считаю, что вероятность подозрительного составляет процентов пятьдесят, не больше. Представьте себя на месте Джестины: трудная, выматывающая работа, война… И вдруг — загадочное убийство иностранца, о котором она наверняка слышала от коллег-медиков, осматривавших тело. В тяжелой военной жизни оно вполне могло показаться приветом из мирного прошлого — одним из детективов Сэйерс или Стюарта. Неудивительно, что девушка, узнав о загадочном происшествии, в котором фигурировала книга Хайяма, купила томик его стихов. Если Джестина родилась в бедной семье, то с интересом познакомилась бы с творчеством поэта, жившего в незапамятные времена. А более образованная особа с радостью перечитала бы строки, наполненные любовью к жизни. Решение подарить книгу своему поклоннику можно объяснить самыми разными причинами. Одна девушка сочла бы подобный дар признанием в любви, другая — утешением при расставании. Третья вообще не задумалась бы о тайном подтексте, а просто сбыла бы с рук не заинтересовавшую ее книгу… Возможностей очень много. Если же Джестина или Боксолл действительно имели хоть какое-то отношение к смерти Джозефа Маршалла, то подобный подарок мог значить лишь одно: они были абсолютно убеждены, что все связанное с этой историей осталось для них в прошлом. Иначе не стали бы рисковать и привлекать внимание к тому, что могло объединять их с гибелью Маршалла.</p><p>— Вы абсолютно правы, Пуаро! — несмотря на долгие годы знакомства, я никак не мог привыкнуть к умению моего друга поворачивать события под совершенно неожиданным углом.</p><p>— Так что сам факт подарка не кажется мне прямым доказательством причастности Джестины или Боксолла к смерти Маршалла. По-моему, вероятность тут пятьдесят на пятьдесят.</p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>— А дальше события, словно подземная река, надолго скрываются в толще скал. В конце 1945 года Боксолл написал Джестине, но она ответила, что замужем. Это была неправда, но удивляться, по-моему, тут нечему. Испокон веков девушки очень обижаются, когда мужчины им лгут, но сами нередко искажают истину, если считают такое поведение выгодным для себя. В конце 1946 года Джестина покинула Сидней и поселилась у своих родственников в пригороде Мельбурна. Причина могла бы шокировать дам из Комитета по надзору за общественной нравственностью, но люди, не понаслышке знающие, что такое война, отнесутся к ней более спокойно. Молодая женщина была беременна. В начале 1947 года она переехала в Гленелг, это пригород Аделаиды. В июле Джестина родила сына — назовем его Лесли. Необходимо упомянуть и о том, что еще до рождения ребенка у нее появился постоянный кавалер — женатый мужчина, назовем его Прэсти Джонсон. Ради Джестины он вроде бы собирался разводиться, однако до настоящего времени остается с прежней семьей. Фамилию этого человека она приняла, переселившись в Гленелг. Скорее всего, именно Прэсти — отец Лесли, но лично у меня есть возражения против данной гипотезы. Надеюсь, вас не очень утомила эта семейная сага, Гастингс. Теперь она закончена, и мы переходим к событиям, имеющим прямое отношение к гибели неизвестного из Сомертона. И опять на сцене появляется Омар Хайям. В конце австралийской весны 1948 года — то есть во второй половине ноября — или в начале лета в Гленелге некий австралиец, назовем его Рональд Фрэнсис, ненадолго покинул свой незапертый автомобиль. Вернувшись, он обнаружил на заднем сиденье книгу — «Рубайят» Хайяма. Точную дату находки Фрэнсис назвать затрудняется, но мне кажется более вероятным, что это произошло до обнаружения тела сомертонского неизвестного. Дело в том, что в повседневной жизни сплошь и рядом случаются странные происшествия, однако никто не придает им особого значения. Необъяснимые мелочи, озадачивающие нас в быту, видятся более таинственными, чем есть на самом деле, и надолго остаются в памяти лишь вскоре после того, как мы узнаём о чем-то по-настоящему поразительном. Мне вспоминается одно небезынтересное расследование, которое я провел уже без вас. Для девочки-подростка весь мир разделился на две совершенно независимые друг от друга части. Одна была наполнена любовью, мелкими ссорами и не всегда безобидными шутками. Другая наступила после убийства, и ничему хорошему и веселому там места уже не осталось. Увы, несчастной девочке не пришло в голову, что в действительности две части мира разделяли даже не часы, а минуты и секунды… Так, на мой взгляд, произошло и в данном случае. Если бы Фрэнсис нашел книгу во время шумихи, которую вызвало в прессе обнаружение тела на пляже Сомертон, то непременно бы это запомнил. А раз затрудняется указать хотя бы приблизительную дату — значит, гораздо более вероятно, что удивительное происшествие случилось до того, как Гленелг появился в заголовках всех австралийских газет.</p><p>— Пожалуй, вы правы, Пуаро. О переизбытке Хайяма я раньше не знал и абсолютно согласен с вами: это очень странно.</p><p>— Да уж! Столь же непонятно, почему Фрэнсис сразу же не заявил о находке в полицию. Впрочем, подобному поведению можно найти и вполне невинное объяснение. Не исключено, что Фрэнсис придерживается принципа «Кто нашел — берет себе», или не хотел, чтобы служители закона знали о его присутствии в Гленелге в тот день и час (например, если навещал там любовницу), или просто решил не беспокоить стражей порядка по столь ничтожному поводу. А может, Фрэнсис и позвонил, но полицейские велели не тревожить их из-за такой ерунды… В общем, возможны самые разные варианты. Но все это только цветочки! А теперь переходим к основным событиям, которые, собственно, и озадачили очень многих людей в самых разных странах мира. Тридцатого ноября 1948 года около половины девятого утра в Аделаиду на поезде, скорее всего, из Мельбурна, или из Сиднея, или из Порт-Огаста, прибыл Неизвестный — давайте так и будем называть его дальше. Белый; возраст — сорок-сорок пять лет, рост — сто восемьдесят сантиметров, глаза карие, волосы рыжеватые с легкой проседью около висков. Особых примет нет. Одет хорошо, но явно не знаком с особенностями австралийского климата, поскольку надел вязаный свитер и теплый двубортный пиджак. У практически всех предметов одежды — как тех, что были на Неизвестном, так и тех, что он нес в чемодане, — оказались спороты этикетки, которые позволили бы определить производителя. В карманах Неизвестного лежала упаковка жевательной резинки, коробок спичек и пачка сигарет одной марки, в которую были уложены сигареты другой марки — таким приемом нередко пользуются сотрудники спецслужб многих стран. Как позднее показал осмотр тела, стопы ног Неизвестного имели деформацию, свойственную тем, кто часто носит обувь с острыми носами, а состояние икроножных мышц было типично для балетных танцоров и бегунов на средние и дальние дистанции. В руках Неизвестный держал чемодан. В нем лежала смена одежды и белье — у почти всего срезаны этикетки, часть вещей произведена в Америке. На некоторых вещах была обнаружена надпись «Т. Кин» и штампы, оставляемые химчисткой. Обо всем этом вы, скорее всего, слышали, но вряд ли знаете, что как поиски таинственного мистера Кина, так и розыск химчистки, оставляющей подобные штампы, по-прежнему не дали результатов. Имелись в чемодане Неизвестного и гораздо более странные предметы. Во-первых, кисть для трафаретной печати — такие используют на грузовых кораблях для маркировки грузов. Во-вторых, индикаторная отвертка — она используется в работе с электрическими сетями. В-третьих — столовый нож, переделанный в заточку. В общем, жизнь Неизвестного явно была необычной и небезопасной. В вокзальной кассе он купил билет до Хенли-Бич на отправлявшийся от центрального вокзала в 10:50 утра пригородный поезд. Станция Хенли-Бич расположена в десяти километрах к западу от центра Аделаиды. Однако билетом Неизвестный почему-то не воспользовался. Полицейские считают, что до отъезда он решил посетить баню, что в жарком климате весьма уместно. Но вокзальная в тот день не работала, поэтому пришлось идти в город. Потеряв время на дорогу, Неизвестный опоздал к поезду. Мне эта версия кажется вполне логичной, хотя ни в одной из городских бань Аделаиды Неизвестного никто не запомнил. Однако нельзя исключать и того, что он опоздал из-за назначенной заранее встречи или потому, что долго не мог кому-то дозвониться. Как бы то ни было, вернувшись на вокзал около одиннадцати часов утра и узнав о своем опоздании, Неизвестный сдал чемодан в железнодорожную камеру хранения. Значит, куда бы этот человек ни направлялся, он не собирался задерживаться там надолго и рассчитывал вскоре вернуться. Свою поездку Неизвестный, похоже, не считал опасной, иначе взял бы заточку. Впрочем, не исключено, что он просто предпочел более серьезное оружие. Избавившись от чемодана, Неизвестный купил билет до остановки Гленелг на отправлявшийся в 11:15 автобус. Гленелг расположен в восьми с половиной километрах к западу от центра Аделаиды. До отправления автобуса у Неизвестного оставалось минут десять свободного времени, которое столь неординарный человек мог потратить весьма необычно. Увы, никаких сведений об этом нет. Единственное, что бесспорно известно, — Неизвестный успел-таки на автобус. Никто из пассажиров не запомнил этого человека; неизвестно даже, где он вышел. Дальше — пустота. Единственные свидетельства, имеющиеся у полиции, — показания семейной пары, которая между половиной восьмого и восемью вечера видела человека, очень похожего на Неизвестного. Он лежал неподалеку от интерната для детей-инвалидов. Поначалу супругам показалось, что человеку плохо, но потом они решили, что он пьян, и не стали вызывать полицию. Интересно, как бы все сложилось, если бы свидетели проявили гражданскую сознательность? Но этого мы уже никогда не узнаем. В половине седьмого утра первого декабря тело Неизвестного было найдено на пляже Сомертон совсем неподалеку от того места, где накануне вечером супруги видели пьяного, и в километре с небольшим от автобусной остановки Гленелг. У покойного не обнаружили ни документов, ни чего-то иного, что помогло бы удостоверить его личность, ни оружия. Состояние ботинок и брюк доказывало, что большую часть последнего дня своей жизни этот человек провел в помещении, а не на прогулке. Отпечатки пальцев Неизвестного отсутствовали в картотеках Австралии, Великобритании и США. Судмедэксперты сообщили, что Неизвестный скончался около двух часов ночи первого декабря от многочисленных повреждений внутренних органов. Причину повреждений эксперты назвать затруднились. Один из наиболее квалифицированных специалистов считает, что Неизвестного могли отравить, подмешав яд в еду или в наполнение сигареты. Согласитесь, подменить пачки сигарет во время долгого серьезного разговора несложно. При этом, по мнению данного специалиста, яд, вызвавший именно такую реакцию организма, вполне реально приготовить из ингредиентов, которые можно купить в любой аптеке. Смущает знатока ядов лишь одно: отсутствие малейших следов рвоты рядом с трупом. Если данная гипотеза верна, то умирающего должно было просто выворачивать наизнанку… Полиция начала расследование, таинственная история попала в газеты. Погибшего опознали очень многие, но, увы, всякий раз со временем выяснялось, что это ошибка. Новый поворот в деле появился четырнадцатого января 1949 года, когда в камере хранения железнодорожного вокзала Аделаиды обнаружили чемодан Неизвестного. К сожалению, эта находка, поначалу казавшаяся столь многообещающей, на самом деле не открыла практически ничего нового. Подтвердилось лишь то, что Неизвестный не был австралийцем и тщательно заботился о сохранении тайны собственной личности. Затем дело застопорилось очень надолго. Зато шестого июня новостей оказалось даже чересчур много. Во-первых, нашлись пропавшие несколько дней назад отец и сын Мангноссоны. Увы, с этой частью дела я пока не до конца разобрался, так что расскажу о ней позже — или напишу, если окончательно определюсь уже после вашего возвращения в Аргентину. Во-вторых, при повторном осмотре вещей Неизвестного в потайном кармане его брюк был обнаружен клочок бумаги с напечатанной на нем надписью «Тамам Шуд». Увы, журналисты, сообщившие в газеты о столь удивительном событии, ошиблись и написали — «Таман Шуд». Попытки полицейских и филологов исправить неточность успехом до сих пор не увенчались: название прижилось. Впрочем, сразу после обнаружения записки стражам порядка было, разумеется, не до опечаток газетчиков. Чтобы расшифровать загадочную надпись, полиция обратилась к сотрудникам Публичной библиотеки. К счастью, хоть тут все оказалось относительно просто. «Тамам Шуд» переводится как «законченный, завершенный». Клочок бумаги с этой фразой был вырезан из — да, вы догадались правильно! — крайне редкого издания «Рубайята» Омара Хайяма. Эта книга была выпущена в 1941 году в Новой Зеландии. Разумеется, служители закона начали поиски изрезанной книги. Совсем незадолго до вашего приезда в Англию — 22 июля — они увенчались успехом. В полицию обратился Рональд Фрэнсис — принес «Рубайят» с вырванной страницей. Именно на ней были напечатаны слова «Тамам Шуд».</p><p>— Невероятно! — только сейчас все детали длинного рассказа Пуаро стали складываться для меня в один узор.</p><p>— Но гораздо важнее иное, Гастингс. На обороте книги карандашом были начертаны несколько строк. По словам Фрэнсиса, книгу он нашел именно в таком виде.</p><p>— Что же там было, Пуаро? Не томите.</p><p>— Во-первых, пять зашифрованных строчек, написанных не слишком-то разборчивым почерком. Вторая строка была зачеркнута, вместо нее оказалась написана совсем иная последовательность букв; а вот третья почти полностью повторяла зачеркнутую. Проще говоря, одну из страниц «Рубайята» украшали четыре строчки некоего зашифрованного послания.</p><p>— Невероятно! Значит, все-таки шпионы?</p><p>— Похоже на то. Но это тоже только цветочки, Гастингс. Ниже шифрованных строк был записан номер телефона. Угадайте, кому он принадлежит?</p><p>— Неужели Джестине?!</p><p>— Да, именно ей, — Пуаро слегка поклонился. — Более того, Джестина живет на расстоянии километра от автобусной остановки, до которой купил билет Неизвестный, и в четырехстах метрах от того места, где нашли его труп.</p><p>— Невероятно!</p><p>— Вызванная на допрос в полицию, Джестина заявила, что Неизвестный ей абсолютно незнаком, но добавила, что, по словам соседа, какой-то человек расспрашивал его о ней в конце 1948 года. Джестина не отрицала, что подарила «Рубайят» Боксоллу, но утверждала, что не встречалась с ним после 1945 года. Полицейские ей, конечно, не поверили и начали розыск Боксолла, не сомневаясь, что именно его труп нашли на пляже Сомертон. Вы сами можете вообразить их чувства, когда Боксолл обнаружился живым и невредимым — и показал стражам порядка находящийся в полной сохранности «Рубайят» с дарственной надписью Джестины!</p><p>— М-да-а-а… — Я просто не находил слов.</p><p>— На этом следствие снова зашло в тупик. Обвинить Джестину абсолютно не в чем. Улики, если они и были в ее доме, за полгода с лишним наверняка исчезли. Остается одно — задействовать маленькие серые клеточки.</p><p>— Неужели вы по-прежнему считаете, что Джестина тут ни при чем? — спросил я растерянно.</p><p>— Нет! — ответил Пуаро торжественно. — Сейчас я абсолютно убежден, что Джестина причастна к этому делу. Слишком много Хайяма, слишком много совпадений. Но она явно не хочет откровенничать с полицией, так что все зависит от нас.</p><p>— От вас, вы хотите сказать?</p><p>— От нас с вами, мой дорогой Гастингс. От моих серых клеточек и от вашего умения слушать и задавать правильные вопросы. Так что давайте рассуждать.</p><p>Я добросовестно задумался и после некоторых размышлений заявил:</p><p>— Лично мне это общество любителей Хайяма кажется весьма странным. Почему именно стихи и именно Хайям? Нелепость какая-то.</p><p>— Все очень просто, мой дорогой Гастингс, — Пуаро слегка улыбнулся. — Если принять за рабочую версию о шпионской подоплеке сомертонского дела, то «Рубайят» — это наверняка шифр.</p><p>— В каком смысле?</p><p>— Неужели вы не слышали о том, что использование книги — один из самых трудно разгадываемых видов шифра? Отправитель и адресат заранее договариваются, какую книгу будут использовать, и оба покупают по экземпляру одного и того же издания. Если позднее один отошлет второму самую простую шифровку, нечто вроде: «Страница один, строка пять, буква три; страница десять, строка два, буква десять», — то человеку, не знающему название книги и используемое для кодировки издание, будет практически нереально разгадать эту тайну. А ведь зашифровать можно и гораздо сложнее…</p><p>— Понятно. Припоминаю, я что-то об этом читал, но в Аргентине мне, если честно, не до шпионских игр, даже несмотря на то, что большую часть работы по управлению фермой взяла на себя Далси. Но почему же кто-то выбросил настолько важную для него книгу, тем более что на ней был написан телефон Джестины?</p><p>— Объяснения могут быть разные. Самое вероятное таково: прежний владелец книги решил, что разведка вышла на его след и арестует буквально через несколько минут. Времени уничтожить книгу не оставалось. Выбросить ее в урну он тоже не мог: сотрудники спецслужб наверняка тщательно обыскали бы все окрестности в поисках малейших улик. Засунув «Рубайят» в случайно встретившийся автомобиль, владелец книги свел к минимуму возможность того, что ее найдут стражи закона.</p><p>— Господи, как просто! Ну почему я не понимал этого раньше?!</p><p>— Не расстраивайтесь, Гастингс. По моим наблюдениям, люди крайне редко используют свои серые клеточки даже в решении жизненно важных проблем. Что уж говорить о совершенно посторонних загадках! Не знаю, почему это так, но факт есть факт.</p><p>— Кто же был владельцем книги? Неизвестный?</p><p>— Об этом мы ничего не знаем. Но вряд ли книгу выбросила Джестина: она перед этим непременно удалила бы — а потом, например, съела — ту страницу, где был написан ее телефон.</p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>— Теперь перейдем к смерти Неизвестного. У Джестины была прекрасная возможность его отравить. Немногие знают яды лучше, чем медсестры с многолетним стажем; даже странно, что ни одна из них еще не начала писать детективы об отравлениях. И создать яд из ингредиентов, которые можно купить в любой аптеке, Джестине было гораздо проще, чем большинству людей. А вот с мотивом все намного сложнее. Мы не знаем, какие чувства связывали Джестину и Неизвестного — любовь, ненависть, уважение, рабочее товарищество? Нельзя исключать и того, что Джестина действовала по приказу своих тайных руководителей. Также нам неясны причины визита Неизвестного, хотя в самом факте встречи этих двоих я убежден даже не на сто, а на тысячу процентов. Приятнее всего мне предположить, что мужчина и женщина в самом расцвете лет, увидевшись наедине после долгой разлуки, предались нежной страсти. Но это мог быть и чисто деловой визит, в ходе которого Джестина передала гостю некие важные сведения. Нельзя забывать и о том, что неподалеку от Аделаиды находится полигон Вумера. Происходящее там интересует разведки многих стран мира. В доме Джестины Неизвестный мог назначить встречу с человеком, работающим на полигоне; это безопаснее, чем ждать в пабе или гостинице. В общем, вариантов слишком много, чтобы строить сколько-нибудь разумные гипотезы. До предела запутанный клубок — из него практически невозможно вытянуть хоть одну крепкую нить.</p><p>— И это… все?! — против воли я почувствовал себя разочарованным.</p><p>— Не совсем! — Пуаро торжествующе улыбнулся. — Один кончик все же спрятать не удалось. Есть один свидетель, способный поведать нам очень многое.</p><p>— Хайям? — выпалил я, не успев подумать.</p><p>— Увы, нет. Замечательный поэт сообщил нам все, что мог, и остальные его тайны раскроют лишь шифровальщики. Нет, наш главный свидетель — сам Неизвестный; точнее, его труп. Джестина могла по-разному относиться к живому, но вот покойник вызвал бы у нее вполне конкретные чувства.</p><p>— То есть как? — я, в который уж раз за время знакомства с Пуаро, почувствовал себя двоечником на экзамене.</p><p>— А вот так. Возьмем самую мрачную гипотезу: Джестина заранее задумала убийство Неизвестного, по собственной воле или по чужому приказу, и ради этого приготовила яд. Если бы безжалостная отравительница задолго до предполагаемого убийства знала, что однажды в ее доме появится труп, какие бы меры предприняла подобная особа ради того, чтобы обезопасить себя, Гастингс?</p><p>— Нашла бы способ избавиться от тела! — я вновь почувствовал себя на твердой почве. — Увезла бы куда подальше…</p><p>— Вот именно, Гастингс! — Пуаро торжествующе поднял указательный палец. — Куда подальше! Ко времени визита Неизвестного Джестина жила в Гленелге уже довольно давно и наверняка знала безлюдные места побережья. Стоило отвезти туда тело и сбросить его в море — и покойного не нашли бы никогда, а если бы даже и обнаружили, то в таком виде, что никакое опознание было бы уже невозможно. Ни при каких обстоятельствах коварная убийца не бросила бы тело почти на пороге своего дома!</p><p>— Э-э-э… Может, она спешила? Не было времени куда-то ехать, вот и пришлось…</p><p>— Тогда Джестина непременно протащила бы труп еще несколько метров — до моря. Тело, побывавшее в воде, опознать гораздо сложнее.</p><p>— Логично. Но что, если убийство было спонтанным? Джестина не хотела убивать гостя, но он сказал или сделал нечто такое, что заставило ее изменить решение. А яд она хранила давно — возможно, еще со времен войны.</p><p>— А что это меняет, Гастингс? В данном случае Джестина точно так же постаралась бы спрятать тело как можно дальше от дома — или, в крайнем случае, дотащила бы его до моря.</p><p>— Вы правы, Пуаро, — кивнул я, стараясь скрыть досаду от того, что все мои гипотезы оказываются неверными.</p><p>— Для очистки совести давайте проверим и другие варианты. Если Джестина не убивала Неизвестного, но он умер в ее доме, как бы она поступил?</p><p>— Вызвала бы полицию?</p><p>— Да, если бы точно знала, что гость не замешан ни в чем противозаконном. А вот если сомневалась или была убеждена в обратном — избавилась бы от трупа тем же способом, о котором мы уже говорили. Что это означает, Гастингс?</p><p>— Ну… наверное, то, что Неизвестный не умер в доме Джестины?</p><p>— Вот именно! — Пуаро энергично закивал. — Как бы то ни было, одно мы знаем точно: Неизвестный покинул дом Джестины на своих ногах. Это не значит, что она его не убивала, — можно ведь использовать и медленно действующий яд. Но один несомненный факт в жутком хаосе мы все же установили.</p><p>— Вы установили, Пуаро, — не мог я не признать.</p><p>— Я установил с вашей помощью, мой дорогой Гастингс. Итак, что же получается? Неизвестный покинул дом Джестины на своих ногах, но чувствовал себя не очень хорошо: яд уже начал действовать. С каждым новым шагом этому человеку становилось все хуже и хуже. Как бы вы поступили на его месте, Гастингс?</p><p>— Ну-у-у… Присел бы отдохнуть и подумать, что со мной происходит.</p><p>— А если скамеек поблизости нет и чувствуете вы себя совсем скверно?</p><p>— Прилег бы, наверное, но не на улице, конечно, а где-нибудь в тихом месте… — только сейчас до меня дошло, к чему клонит Пуаро. — Господи! Пьяный на лужайке у школы для детей-инвалидов!</p><p>— Да, Гастингс! Да! — Пуаро засиял, словно начищенный медный чайник. — Очень похоже, что случайные свидетели видели именно Неизвестного.</p><p>— Но что же произошло дальше?</p><p>— А как вы бы поступили на месте этого человека?</p><p>— Обратился бы в больницу.</p><p>— Исключено: там нужно показывать документы. Если медики заметят фальшивку, то вызовут полицию. А из больного гораздо проще выбить правду, чем из здорового.</p><p>— Позвонил бы в свое посольство.</p><p>— Опасно. Во-первых, не исключено, что там вообще не знают о поездке Неизвестного в Австралию. Во-вторых, телефонный разговор могут услышать случайные свидетели. Они вызовут полицию и…</p><p>— Тогда… — я даже растерялся. — Остается лишь надеяться на лучшее.</p><p>— Верно, — Пуаро помрачнел. — И готовиться к худшему. На мой взгляд, именно этим Неизвестный и занялся, преодолевая адскую боль, слабость и страх смерти. Для начала уничтожил свои документы и все, что могло помочь установить его личность. Только о сигаретах забыл; впрочем, не исключено, что их подменил кто-то другой. Затем выбросил оружие, если оно имелось. Что же произошло потом?</p><p>Я долго думал, но в конце концов в растерянности пожал плечами:</p><p>— Не знаю. Даже вообразить не могу!</p><p>— Наверняка Неизвестный задумался, кто его отравил, — и со стопроцентной вероятностью заподозрил Джестину; я не столь уверен в ее виновности, но умирающему трудно рассуждать здраво. Тогда Неизвестный, у которого один за другим отказывали внутренние органы, слабея с каждой минутой, переживая страшные приступы боли и рвоты, решил передать последний привет своим единомышленникам и навести полицию на след Джестины — но осторожно, так чтобы ничем не выдать себя.</p><p>— Но… как же это возможно?</p><p>— Неизвестный вырвал страницу из «Рубайята», вырезал напечатанные слова «Тамам Шуд» — напомню, они означают «законченный, завершенный», — и спрятал клочок бумаги в потайной карман своих брюк. Затем дрожащими руками написал на книге четыре зашифрованные строки — прощальный привет друзьям — и телефон Джестины — специально для австралийской полиции. Потом подбросил книгу в первую встречную незапертую машину — так было больше шансов на то, что о шифровке и номере телефона узнают не только стражи порядка, но и журналисты, и простые люди…</p><p>— Погодите, Пуаро! — мне показалось, я нашел сбой в его рассуждениях. — Как Неизвестный мог что-то делать с книгой, если уже уничтожил все, что могло помочь удостоверить его личность?</p><p>— Значит, оба решения — избавиться от всего опасного и послать последний привет друзьям — Неизвестный принял одновременно, вот и все, — невозмутимо ответил тот. — Сначала написал шифровку, потом уничтожил все опасное. Это ведь вполне возможно, не так ли?</p><p>— Да, конечно.</p><p>— Что делал Неизвестный дальше — вопрос сложный. Некоторые эксперты утверждают, что в последний раз этот человек ел около десяти вечера. Но я сомневаюсь: воздействие яда могло затронуть и скорость пищеварительных процессов, так что я не стал бы ничего утверждать наверняка. Впрочем, как бы то ни было, финал знают все: сделав все, что счел необходимым, Неизвестный пришел на пляж Сомертон — тихое, безлюдное место, расположенное всего в четырехстах метрах от дома Джестины, — лег на песок и стал надеяться на лучшее.</p><p>— Господи!</p><p>Вот тут-то меня и накрыло. Раньше сомертонская смерть казалась мне чем-то абстрактным, столь же далеким, как сюжеты детективных романов. Но сейчас все изменилось. Благодаря рассказу Пуаро я словно бы прошел вместе с умирающим человеком последний, возможно, самый страшный, путь его жизни, испытал ужас и отчаяние, переполнявшие несчастного перед кончиной. Я понимал, что это, скорее всего, враг моей страны, но не мог ему не сочувствовать.</p><p>— Совсем один, никого рядом... Уверенный, что погиб от руки женщины, которой доверял… Не хотел бы я так умереть, Пуаро! Избави Бог!</p><p>— Коллеги Неизвестного знают, на что идут, выбирая именно эту профессию, — ответил он печально. — Да и на всю историю можно взглянуть под иным углом. Смелый, умный, порядочный человек не впал в отчаяние, узнав о скорой гибели, а, наоборот, сделал все, чтобы помочь друзьям и наказать ту, кого считал предательницей. Это достойная смерть.</p><p>— Но все равно ужасная! Скажите, как по-вашему, не мог он перед смертью понять, что его убила не Джестина?</p><p>— Вряд ли. Иначе, наоборот, постарался бы уйти подальше от ее дома. Но сейчас это уже неважно. Неизвестный из Сомертона ныне пребывает там, где известна вся правда, и награжден или наказан в соответствии с делами своими.</p><p>— Но… кто же все-таки его убил? И как?</p><p>— Этого я, увы, пока не знаю. Но одно совершенно очевидно: Джестина или убила сама, или как минимум знает о Неизвестном гораздо больше, чем говорит. Заслуживает внимания тот факт, что она все еще жива, — значит, сумела оправдаться перед теми, на кого работал ее гость. Как агент она для них уже бесполезна — засвечена. Тем не менее, они ее пощадили.</p><p>Если Джестина действительно убила Неизвестного, то ничего не скажет. А вот если смерть уважаемого или даже любимого человека стала для нее жутким шоком, то есть шанс на откровенность. Ведь тогда получается, что Неизвестного убили его враги, а они и враги Джестины тоже. Так что если найти в разговоре с ней верный тон, молодая женщина вполне может помочь стражам порядка найти убийцу... Обо всем этом я в ближайшие дни напишу в Скотленд-Ярд и в австралийскую полицию. Дальше дело за ними.</p><p>— Интересно узнать, чем все закончится!</p><p>— Боюсь, об этом мне не сообщат, Гастингс, но я и не в обиде. Шпионские дела — штука небезопасная. Чем меньше о них знаешь, тем больше шансов дожить до старости.</p><p>— Это несправедливо!</p><p>— А по-моему, вполне справедливо. Я помог хоть немного упорядочить окружающий хаос. Осознание этого — лучшая награда для меня.</p><p>***<br/>
Все вышло именно так, как и предполагал Пуаро. Его поблагодарили за помощь, но больше по делу, так и оставшемуся в истории под неверным названием «Таман Шуд», не беспокоили.</p><p>Чем закончился разговор полиции с Джестиной, мы так и не узнали. Известно лишь, что она жива. В 1950-ом ее поклонник Прэсти Джонсон развелся с женой и в мае того же года вступил в брак с Джестиной.</p><p>Приезжая в Лондон впоследствии, я, разумеется, снова встречался с Пуаро и спрашивал его о новостях по делу «Таман Шуд». Увы, они так и не появились. Остается надеяться, что истинные результаты расследования хранятся в каком-нибудь засекреченном архиве и рано или поздно будут опубликованы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>